The Boy Who Loved Wendy
by strandedthought
Summary: Peter Pan is the boy who unwittingly stole Wendy Darling's heart, but will never return her love, for as he said he will always be a boy. Who will be able to break Peter's hold over her and how will he accomplish this. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first work on Fanfiction. I do not own Peter Pan or any of its characters, those belong to the mind of J.M Barrie, Andrew Edwards however is mine. After reading Peter Pan for the first time I found myself wondering who was able to win over Wendy's heart when it belonged so much to Peter Pan. This starts out the same year Wendy got back from Neverland, the age is never given in J.M. Barrie's work so I will take it upon myslef to say she is 13, well, she just turned 13. She was 12 when she went to Neverland.John will be 10 and Michael 7. The lost boys who have found their home with the Darlings are a number of ages ranging from 7-12. I am trying to stick with the style of J.M. Barrie's writing, enjoy and please review.

* * *

Our story begins with a boy sitting inside a classroom of a tall intimidating school building. This particular boy was as ordinary as your everyday pair of socks; no ruffles or lace, no stripes or checkers, no colors or print, just an ordinary everyday pair of plain white socks that are at times lost to the washer or dryer.

The bell rang in this classroom and all the children jumped from their desks as if bitten by snakes. The children quickly escaped from the prison in which they had been held captive all day. Actually, two stilled remained and this, this, is actually where the story begins.

"Wait for me at the bus stop Tootles," a girl called out to the boy who had just left the room. She got no reply but knew he would wait. Now this girl approached the desk of a villainous creature, better known as the teacher.

The ordinary boy watched her walk bravely to the desk and hand the teacher a stack of papers. The shock would have been seen clearly on his face had anyone been looking at him, for Wendy never misbehaved in class, it didn't make any sense to him, her turning in extra work. The boy quickly shoved everything into his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice she was smiling as she turned away from the teacher, and we find him wondering why anyone would smile after handing in extra work. He could understand a sigh of relief, not a smile.

He trailed after her as she left the building, "Darling," he called, but didn't catch her ear until he called her a second time.

"Andrew you needn't address me by my last name outside of school, you can just call me Wendy," she said in a soft polite voice when he reached her.

"Sorry Dar-Wendy, it is a habit now. I don't mean to pry, but why were you handing in extra work after class today? I don't recall you getting into any trouble."

"Havens no, I haven't misbehaved, my Mother would be oh so disappointed. I turned in extra work because I will not be here next week. My Mother told me to make sure to get all my school work done before I go visit with Peter," she explained.

"Peter?" Andrew asked with a frown.

"Peter Pan, the boys and I had all sorts of adventures with him during the summer holiday. Pirates, Indians, and Mermaids, it was wonderful. I shall love to do it all over again," she gushed, and if Andrew wasn't such a practical lad he would have noticed for a few moments she lifted off the ground.

"Oh," was his only reply, because just like all the boys besides Michael over the past year he had come to the conclusion that things like mermaids and pirates didn't exist. Remembering his manners he wished her well on her journey to visit her friend and offered to carry her books to the bus stop.

Soon they reached the stop where Tootles and the other boys waited for her. When the bus pulled up to the stop Andrew boarded after Wendy then handed her the books he had carried and found a seat in the back of the bus. Wendy's stop was one of the first on the route and she let the boys get off the bus while she thanked Andrew for carrying her books and bid him farewell until she returned week after next.

He wanted to ask her if she really saw mermaids, pirates, fairies, and such. If she said it was true he would believe her and somewhere in that place all growing children and adults have he so wanted to believe again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Peter Pan or any of J.M. Barries characters.

* * *

Two stops later Andrew got off the bus and walked the five minutes to his home. When he got through the dark green door and into the entranceway his Mother was on the new telephone.

"Oh, yes why that would be splendid. What time shall we arrive?" she asked in the sweetest voice Andrew knew she had. He gave her a smile she returned and ran up the stairs to set down his book bag.

The maid who also served as his nanny ruffled his jet back hair when entered his room, "We've got to getcha' cleaned up for t'night lad," she informed him while rubbing a dark smudge away that had rested under his dark chocolate brown eye.

He gave her a curious glance and asked why.

"I guess she would still be on the telly with'em. The Darlings have invited your family to supper. Mr. Darling has just been promoted to the same position as your father at the bank and Mrs. Darling phoned saying how delightful it would be to have you over, and your mother wants to ask Mr. Darling about the time he wouldn't come out of the dog kennel when the children went missing.

Andrew stood there stunned for a moment by the knowledge of household affairs that Ginny had.

"Andy I thought you'd learned by now, maids are the invisible ears of every household," she reminded him before shooing him off for his bath.

The daylight had begun to fade by the time the Edwards family reached the Darling house, number 14 of Shady Lane.

Mrs. Darling and Mrs. Edwards greeted each other with ladylike hugs and kisses on one another's cheeks while their husbands shook hands.

From the door we can see all nine Darling children dressed properly and behaving with Nana close by watching them wearily.

"Why, there are so many!" exclaimed Mrs. Edwards at the sight we just had a peak at.

"And we are so fond of them," explained Mrs. Darling, "This is Wendy," Wendy curtsied at the mention of her name, "Tootles," he bowed and the others followed suit, "John, Nibs, Michael, Slightly, Curly, and Twins. Children this is Mr. And Mrs. Edwards and their son."

"Andrew," Mr. Edwards finished for her. Andrew followed their example and bowed quickly, embarrassed at being in the spotlight.

"Why don't we go to the dinning room where he servants can get us started with our tea," Mr. Darling invited them into the rather spacious room just down the hall.

The protective Saint Bernard gave a yip of agreement causing the children to come alive and follow into the dinning room.

Mr. Darling cleaned his spectacles as he took his usual seat at the head of the table. Mrs. Darling seated Mr. Edwards on the right side of her husband with his son next to him and his wife across from him while she put herself next to Mrs. Edwards. The children all scramble to pick a seat and Nana trotted up to Mr. Darling waiting to be excused for the night.

Liza, knowing the Friday night routine walked into the room just as Mr. Darling opened his mouth to call for her, "Oh, you're already here, would you please take Nana for her evening walk, it is her night off."

"I'd be more'n happy to sir. The food will be served momentarily," she now addressed the Saint Bernard, "Are you ready?" she asked and got a wagging tail in reply as Nana left the room.

"'Sa good thing he's got more servants now r'else you would've 'ad to be locked up," Liza told the dog as she put on her coat.

The stars blinked in greeting when Nana made it outside followed by Liza.

Nana clearly understood the message that wasn't meant for her eyes and howled. Nana didn't want her only girl to leave again, but she knew this time it would only be for a week.

"What's eatin' ya Nana?" Liza asked, she followed the dogs big brown eyes skyward, "You silly thing. 'At's jus the stars an moon; nothin' to be fearful of, let's get movin'."

Nana continued but we could clearly see her head hung lower than before and her steps were heavier. If only the stars could understand her message like she could them. They could let the eternal boy know his arrival wasn't looked forward to by anyone but Wendy. Nana was happy she was finally able to stop tying down most of her charges. The only ones with notions of flying still stuck in their dreams were Michael and Wendy.

"Why ya' so down, huh?" Liza questioned the disheartened Nana. She didn't reply, but tried to put on her happiest face as they reached Kensington Garden, for she knew there was nothing anyone could do. Wendy would go with him every time he came.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers ddynamite and aria elessar. pleasereview criticism welcome 


End file.
